I Swear It's You That My Heart Beats For
by stevebucky
Summary: College!AU - Steve's oblivious and Bucky just has to do all the work around here.


Steve's on his bed studying when Bucky walks in. He saunters over to where Steve's sitting and collapses right on his lap. "Bucky?"

"Come out drinking with me tonight," Bucky says, adjusting himself so that his head is pillowed on the book on Steve's lap. Math, art history, whatever it is, it's comfortable. He'd almost be willing to spend the rest of the night like this. Steve slides the book out from under Bucky's head and closes it, setting it to the side. He leans back against the wall, allowing Bucky to leave his head where it is. Steve's fingers find their way into Bucky's hair and Bucky hums with pleasure, leaning into the touch of Steve's fingers massaging his scalp.

"You know I can't Bucky. I have my Art History final on Friday and I can't fail."

"You won't fail. You never have and you never will. It's against your genetic code or something. C'mon, just tonight. It'll be fun."

Steve's fingers continue their work, idly tracing names and dates and random designs on Bucky's head. They've been roommates for a few months now, having instantly clicked the day they met. Steve was used to Bucky's unconscious desire for contact, letting him sit closer than necessary when they studied or, like now, letting Bucky drape himself over Steve's body. Steve knew Bucky was straight though, that this was all he was going to get, so finally he sighed and said "Yeah, okay."

Bucky sat up quickly, surprised, and fumbled, falling off the bed. Steve slid off with his usual grace and laughed as he made his way to his dresser to grab a clean shirt. When he turns back as he pulls the new shirt on, Bucky is pouting but Steve swears he can see a flash of want in Bucky's eyes. He dismisses it, though, as a trick, his subconscious showing him something that he wants but isn't there.

They walk to a bar just off campus, a small family-owned place where everyone knows Bucky's name and their first drinks are on the house. They choose a table of in the corner, away from the masses at the bar and surrounding the pool tables. Steve tries to talk about school at first but Bucky shushes him and tells him that if he wanted to talk about school, they would've stayed in. Steve changes the subject, asking Bucky about his mother and sister. Bucky speaks enthusiastically about his sister, who got a 4.0 last semester, and tells Steve that his mom had invited Steve over for Thanksgiving. He mumbled through the invitation, but became more confident as he saw the grin spread over Steve's face.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Mom just figured that you might want to. She'll understand if you have plans or something." Bucky was rambling so Steve took pity on him. "Bucky, I'd love to." Bucky's face broke into a ridiculous grin and he just replied, "Alright then."

It was well past midnight when they finally left the bar. Bucky was definitely drunk and Steve was at the very least tipsy. He was known for having a very high alcohol tolerance but matching Bucky drink for drink left him with a warm, pleasant feeling in his stomach. Although that might have had more to do with the fact that Bucky was currently pressed against Steve's side, one hand clutching at Steve's waist, the other holding a cigarette. Steve kept his arm around Bucky's shoulder, telling himself that it was only to make sure Bucky didn't fall.

When they got back, Steve all but dumped Bucky on his bed, removing his shoes, socks and jeans before pulling a blanket over him. Steve turned towards his own bed but before he could take a step, Bucky grabbed his arm and spun him back around. "C'mon Rogers, you can't leave me hangin' like that."

"You're drunk Bucky. Go to sleep."

"'m fine. 'd sleep better if you were in here with me." Bucky was smiling at him now, an almost innocent look on his face except for the challenge Steve saw in his eyes.

"Fine, scoot over."

Steve finished removing his pants and climbed in next to Bucky. Immediately after he settled in, Bucky was cuddling close to him, one leg tossed over one of Steve's and his face pressed into Steve's chest. Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky's waist and pulled him closer, letting the warmth of the alcohol and Bucky's steading breathing put him to sleep.

Steve woke to the sound of his usual alarm going off. When he reached out to smack the snooze, his hand hit air. He shifted a bit and found that he was being anchored down by Bucky's body. He normally ran a few miles in the morning before coming back to shower and wake Bucky up for his first class. Today though, he settled in and decided to sleep until Bucky's alarm went off.

The next time Steve woke, it was still quiet and there were lips trailing across his throat. "Mmm," Bucky hummed, "You're awake now." Steve just nodded in response, trying to force down a moan as Bucky bit down on a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Bucky shifted so that he was on top of Steve, grasping at Steve's arms as he worked his way back up Steve's neck, nuzzling at his temple, and then moving to bite at Steve's ear before soothing the sting with his tongue.

"Bucky," Steve was a little breathless, having just woken up to something he'd always wanted but never expected. "What are you doing?"

Bucky's moved back to his neck and is slowly sucking a mark right on the edge of Steve's collar. "Whatever I want." That answer, the idea that Bucky wanted this as much as Steve, forces a long, low moan out of Steve's throat. Any hesitation from before disappears as Steve allows his hands to sneak up under Bucky's shirt and run over the smooth, toned muscles of his stomach, chest, and back.

Bucky looks up at Steve from where he's been sucking another mark just a little higher up from the first, his eyes dark and his cheeks flushed a light pink that Steve wouldn't mind seeing all the time. Bucky dips his head down and, finally, presses his mouth to Steve's. It's gentler than Steve's expecting but Bucky quickly changes that as his tongue traced along the seam of Steve's lips. Steve opens his mouth willingly, letting Bucky lick his way inside, turning the kiss dirty.

Steve grabs impatiently at Bucky's shirt and Bucky sits up, now straddling Steve's hips, and pulls his shirt off. The change in position presses their already hard cocks together, creating just enough friction leave them wanting more. He tugs at Steve's shirt before grinning and saying "Fair's fair." Steve just smiles and sits up a little before removing his shirt. Bucky leans down to reclaim Steve's mouth and Steve gasps at the sudden contact as their chests collide. Bucky's hands tangle in Steve's hair, tilting his head until it's at just the right angle. Steve's hands slide down Bucky's sides until he's cupping Bucky's ass, pulling him closer and grinding their hips together. Bucky groans and starts babbling again, a chant of "Yes, fuck, more, just like that" spilling out of his mouth. The friction is delicious and soon they're rutting up against each other, cocks still separated by the thin cotton of their underwear and it's not enough and too much. Bucky's fingers tighten in Steve's hair as he seals their mouths together. Steve's hands are gripping Bucky's hips so tightly he's sure he's leaving bruises. The thought of Bucky walking around with bruises the exact size and shape of his fingers turns Steve on more than he'd expected and he tightens his grip just a little.

Steve breaks away from Bucky's lips and Bucky's moaning, the sound going straight to Steve's groin, and he presses sloppy open-mouthed kisses on Bucky's jaw, his ear, down his neck. It's all too much too fast, and Bucky's looking at him through dark lashes before squeezing his eyes shut and breathing out "Steve, Steve, Steve" like it's the only word he knows anymore. Before he knows it, he's coming harder than he ever has before, Bucky's name on his tongue, and Bucky follows shortly after.

Bucky collapses next to Steve, scooting over until his side is pressed against Steve's. Bucky's hair is plastered to his skull and his mouth is wrecked, an inviting red that Steve just wants to kiss. So he does. It's slow and sweet, lazy and perfect. When they break apart, Bucky looks at Steve and shakes his head as much as the bed allows. "Took you long enough."

**A/N: I'd really like feedback on this so if you can, please review, even if it's to tell me it sucks.**


End file.
